Especial Leopika
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Especial por Halloween. *Posible spoiler Kurapika se encuentra enfermo y decide ir en busca de un médico, aunque no está seguro de querer verlo a él, ¿estará preparado para decirle la verdad?


**Campo de Margaritas**

-podrías ir ahora-dijo Bill sentándose a su lado junto a la pared-está todo tranquilo

Kurapika asintió con lentitud escondiendo la mirado bajo sus manos magulladas.

-yo le diré a la reina que saldrás un momento, no te preocupes-insistió Bill al no verlo completamente convencido de seguir su consejo-ve

El chico volvió a mover la cabeza soltando un suspiro, parecía temerle a la idea de acercarse a un médico que curara sus heridas y lo ayudara a recuperar un tanto de energía. Bill creía que siendo Kurapika alguien pragmático y egoísta, no le gustaba tener la necesidad de ser atendido por alguien más y asumir que no tenía recursos suficientes para seguir adelante por sí mismo. No lograba imaginar otro motivo para verlo sostener por tantas horas el cansancio y el dolor sin siquiera quejarse cuando contaba con el beneficio de poder recibir atención médica de primera calidad gracias a su licencia de cazador.

-iré-dijo al fin poniéndose de pie tan dubitativo como un minuto atrás-no le digas a la reina a donde fui, Bill

-está bien, no tardes mucho-le sonrió su compañero animándolo con el pulgar arriba

Kurapika tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación abrigándose el cuello con el pañuelo negro que Oito le había regalado al verlo toser y estornudar con tantas ganas. Odiaba estar enfermo, la necesidad de asistir a un médico lo enervaba y perder el control sobre sí mismo lo hacía sentir aún más enfermo.

Podía librarse de las heridas en sus manos con un poco de nen sacrificando algunas horas de vida a cambio, pero un simple resfrío no era capaz de curarlo, mucho menos una gripe que requería antibióticos y reposo al que no tenía acceso.

Caminó rápido por los pasillos mostrando su licencia, quería evitar al máximo el contacto visual y los encuentros innecesarios que pudieran alertar a los otros príncipes que estaba dejando su lugar cuidando de la princesa Wobble. No tomaría más de una hora en ir y volver, su ausencia significaba un alto riesgo y estaba consciente de ello.

Debía regresar rápido y pronto, aunque a cada paso que daba sentía con mayor presión los días sin dormir, la fatiga y la ansiedad clavando en su interior infinitos deseos de renunciar y dormir abrazado a un almohada junto a él.

Porque nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido cuando cerraba los ojos y recordaba que tenía un corazón roto por el mismo destino.

Se detuvo un momento cubriendo su nariz con el pañuelo y reparó en un detalle que había olvidado por completo: debía bajar a la tercera planta y la probabilidad de verlo era increíblemente altas.

No quería ir.

-¿a dónde va?-le preguntó nuevamente la asistente junto al elevador quitándolo de su trance

Kurapika se mordió los labios con la respiración agobiada.

-a la tercera planta-respondió recibiendo de vuelta su identificación. Estaba nervioso y la asistente parecía poder leerlo con facilidad, o quizás solo era él mostrándose muy evidente.

-tiene un máximo de dos horas, señor-le sonrió ella dándole paso al elevador-no puede llevar ni traer consigo cualquier cosa que no tenga origen oficial y comprobable

El chico asintió comprendiendo las reglas y desapareció tras las seis puertas de seguridad del ascensor que lo llevaría en cosa de veinte minutos a su destino. El nerviosismo pronto se disipó tras una cortina de imposición mental, concentración y una lista de las acciones que debía realizar para llevar a cabo su cometido sin cometer errores o acciones innecesarias que pudieran perjudicarlo.

Se sentó en la esquina del ascensor y se abrazó buscando calor en su pañuelo.

Le dolía la cabeza, le ardía la garganta y la congestión lo obligaba a respirar por la boca irritando aún más su faringe. Tenía las manos frías y le lloraban los ojos como si estuviese en un campo lleno de las flores.

Se preguntó si Leorio estaría bien. Hacía más de dos semanas que lo había despedido en el hall de la Asociación y esperaba verlo con el mismo entusiasmo con que había partido la aventura. Odiaba la idea de verlo sobrepasado o cansado por motivos de cazador, creía que era el único que merecía llegar a casa, descansar y tener una vida tranquila. En primer lugar, pensaba, ¿por qué estaba en el maldito barco arriesgando su vida?

-imbécil-chasqueó molesto buscando en su chaqueta algún pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz

No estaba seguro si deseaba encontrarlo. Parte de sí moría por estrechar su mano, fingir que le molestaba su abrazo imprevisto y hablar un rato ignorando que estaba a dos pasos de la muerte; por otro lado, no quería perder la cabeza ni siquiera por un segundo y temía de lo que era capaz de hacer en una situación tan extrema en la que no le quedaban más oportunidades.

Solo pensar agotaba sus energías.

Dio un respingo al oír el timbre del ascensor y se incorporó con la horrible pesadez en los ojos por quedarse dormido los últimos minutos. Ni siquiera había notado cómo el frío metal del elevador se había convertido en un buen lugar para descansar.

Presentó su licencia y firmó el papeleo necesario antes de acceder a la planta del escuadrón médico.

Era literalmente un hospital, aunque había mucho silencio y casi no podía percibirse a las personas por la seguridad nen que resguardaba las paredes.

-¿puedo ayudarlo?-preguntó otra joven secretaria desde su mesón en medio del pasillo

-necesito un médico-dijo sin más mostrando nuevamente su licencia

-señor Kurapika ¿verdad?-le sonrió ella escribiendo con rapidez en su computadora-¿está herido?

-solo es un resfrío que me está molestando-sonrió intentando parecer amable

-¿un resfrío?-ella estaba sorprendida de la simpleza de la situación-bueno, el residente no tardará en llegar, está atendiendo un paciente en urgencias. Espere en la salita de al lado

Kurapika recuperó su licencia y buscó refugio en la fría sala de espera sin saber qué sentir, quizás estaba exagerando y hacía perder el tiempo a los médicos con su resfrío, pero también estaba en todo su derecho de ir aunque fuese solo un dedo roto. Estaba dando su vida por la Asociación, al menos debían hacerle el favor de no juzgarlo.

Un poco enojado tomó una revista para evitar quedarse dormido, aunque la espera no fue extensa y a los pocos minutos vio pasar frente a él a una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza con un traje aislante cubierto de sangre que desapareció tras una puerta a la derecha.

-en un momento lo atiende- dijo la secretaria al notar su rostro perplejo

Esperó de pie mientras la chica limpiaba el rastro de sangre del suelo y con un poco de suerte logró esquivar todas las posibles insinuaciones de su mente en torno a la altura y contextura de la persona que lo atendería. Estaba pensando demasiado.

-Kurapika

El corazón se le hizo añicos cuando escuchó su nombre venir desde el umbral de la puerta a la derecha mientras veía al chico de ojos castaños y cabello corto llamarlo con un expediente en sus manos. Después de todo sus conclusiones no estaban erradas.

No respondió, solo intentó no parecer confundido, triste o feliz de verlo mientras entraba a la salita junto a él.

Leorio estaba extrañamente serio y el traje que tanto le gustaba llevar ahora le quedaba un poco más holgado, quizás había perdido peso y no parecía estar durmiendo lo suficiente, a Kurapika no le gustaban para nada los surcos que veía bajo sus ojos ni la evidente falta de sueño que declinaba sus párpados con cansancio. Se sintió un poco culpable.

-creí que nunca vendrías-dijo Leorio tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se sentara frente al escritorio y lo llevó directamente hacia la camilla tomando el estetoscopio que rodeaba su cuello

-¿no vas a hacerme una entrevista?-preguntó un poco molesto sin entender la urgencia de su amigo por examinarlo

-no necesito hacerte una entrevista, solo te queda hora y media, quiero hacer esto rápido para que puedas dormir una hora-le explicó sin mirarlo a la cara evaluando alguna cosa en las manos del chico-estás anémico

-vengo porque tengo un resfrío que no me deja ni siquiera respirar-se apresuró Kurapika a delimitar la atención antes que comenzara a leerle la lista de asuntos médicos que no tenía resueltos-quiero sentirme mejor

-¿nada más?

-no, solo…

-¿te duele tu ojo derecho?-inquirió de pronto tomando una pequeña linterna en el escritorio

-¿mi ojo?

En efecto, le dolía y bastante.

-quítate las lentillas-le pidió Leorio soltando al fin una sonrisa amable que lo tranquilizó. Su seriedad tenía a Kurapika al borde del colapso nervioso.

Leorio se acercó lo suficiente para iluminar ambas iris azules del chico y clavó su mirada en la pequeña nube que veía en el ojo derecho de Kurapika, como si una pequeña porción no hubiese regresado a la normalidad la última vez que había tornado sus ojos rojos.

Kurapika contuvo la respiración los segundos que Leorio estuvo tan cerca de él, respirando su mismo aire y sosteniendo sobre él ese par de orbes castañas llenas de preocupación y amabilidad que no desaparecían aún con el terrible cansancio que cargaban.

-tienes un pequeño hifema en el iris, ¿estuviste mucho tiempo en estado de ojos rojos?-inquirió dejando la linterna

-unas nueve horas

Leorio negó con la cabeza regañándolo con la expresión en su rostro.

-terminarás ciego-susurró colocando el termómetro junto a la frente de Kurapika-no parece ser de gravedad, creo que estás débil y un simple resfrío está provocando daño, pero estarás bien

-sé que lo estaré, pero necesito estarlo pronto, hoy

-hoy no estarás sano si sigues despierto sin tomar una siesta

-estaré bien

-apenas tienes fiebre-le sonrió-quítate la camisa para examinarte

Kurapika obedeció al instante, pero no fue capaz de verlo a la cara mientras lo veía escuchar a través del fonendo su corazón y su respiración. Leorio ni siquiera mostraba un poco de inquietud, era preciso y profesional, no hacía gestos innecesarios y entendía a la perfección lo que hacía. De cierto modo se sintió orgulloso de ver que el chico se había convertido en un médico de primera y que probablemente cumpliría todos sus sueños. A diferencia de él, Leorio estaba hecho para ser feliz

-solo trataré tus síntomas, es un resfrío común-le dijo luego de meditar un momento-el hifema sanará por sí solo, pero debes tener cuidado al colocarte las lentillas ¿está bien?

-claro-respondió por instinto sin siquiera oírle, estaba absorto en la imagen de Leorio dándole consejos como un médico real, aunque ¿acaso no lo era? ¿por qué le costaba tanto dejar de verlo como el chiquillo torpe y de poco ingenio que había conocido?

Se abotonó la camisa y espero paciente a que Leorio regresara con unas cuantas pastillas y un colirio que le ayudaría con la irritación en sus ojos. Estaba molesto, deseaba hablarle, preguntarle si estaba bien o si necesitaba de cualquier cosa, y no era capaz. Parte de sí sólo quería deshacerse del sentimiento que lo tenía en silencio, con miedo a decir alguna palabra que lo delatara y con un temible deseo de renunciar.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Leorio haciendo una pausa en sus consejos

-...necesito regresar cuanto antes

-te pregunté si acaso estás bien

-¿debería no estarlo?

-estás muy callado-dijo con cierta distancia, como si le molestara la actitud de quien se llamaba su amigo-y no irás a ningún lado, tienes que descansar

-estaré bien-se defendió bajando la mirada

-quédate conmigo la hora que queda-propuso Leorio soltando una sonrisa ingenua-yo también estoy cansado

Kurapika suspiró inquieto sin saber cómo responderle.

Debía huir.

-¿que me quede...?

-claro, podemos descansar un rato juntos y platicamos-sonrió tomando la mano de Kurapika con cariño, casi una caricia-¿quieres?

-no lo sé, cada segundo aquí significa un riesgo para Wobble y…

-¿Wobble?

Kurapika hizo silencio recordando que Leorio no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en la primera planta y que probablemente no alcanzaba a entender la gravedad del asunto. Pensó en contarle detalladamente sobre la guerra de sucesión, que era mucho más violenta y preocupante que lo que él sabía como cazador de rango. Pero decidió callar, ya sufría demasiado sin saber de él, sin poder serle sincero y no quería cargar con otro dolor sobre la espalda.

Sonrió sosteniendo con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Leorio y negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al nombre de la princesa que cuidaba; no era capaz de hablar, pero al menos podía disfrutar de verlo reír y sentir nuevamente la calma que solo él era capaz de entregarle.

-supongo que puedo quedarme un poco más-susurró nervioso sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Leorio estaba tan próximo que sentía el impulso de rodearlo con sus brazos empujando sus manos en busca de un encuentro, pero era imposible para Kurapika interpretar la mirada del chico, no podía superar la barrera que ese par de ojos azules había interpuesto.

-Leorio-llamó la voz de Cheadle entrando a la salita de consulta-te necesito, ven rápido-dijo con seriedad ignorando la abrupta separación de sus cazadores y sus rostros avergonzados. No había tiempo para preocuparse de detalles tan evidentes

-voy enseguida-dijo Leorio tomando nuevamente el traje impermeable con el que había llegado empapado en sangre-tras esa puerta está mi cuarto, descansa, intentaré regresar pronto-le aseguró a Kurapika depositando un beso en su mejilla antes de correr tras Cheadle con la adrenalina consumiendo sus sentidos.

Parecía un sueño.

Kurapika no alcanzó a decir una palabra antes de saberse solo en la sala, la sensación de las manos de Leorio sobre su rostro y su tierno beso en la mejilla lo habían tomado por sorpresa obligándolo a contener la respiración y pensar detenidamente para regresar a tierra. No era bueno con las relaciones humanas, no comprendía las señales ni mucho menos sabía interpretar gestos inoportunos como aquellos; con suerte había comprendido luego de meses lo que su corazón quería decir con cada latir al pensar en él. No sabía cómo querer, no deseaba arriesgarse y su única forma de callar era la indiferencia.

Se escabulló hacia el pequeño cuarto de Leorio echándose sobre la cama como un trozo de plomo. Estaba agotado, y acomodado sobre la almohada del chico se sentía tan acogido y en casa que perdió la conciencia al instante.

Dormir era lo único que lo curaba.

Leorio regresó una hora más tarde. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba asqueado luego de ver tantas entrañas y sangre en los últimos días; no entendía bien por qué de pronto los heridos graves y homicidios siniestros habían aumentado, pero no podía quejarse ni hacerse el ofendido, era su trabajo después de todo. Apenas lograba dormir lo suficiente, debía suplir la ausencia de dos de sus compañeros: uno muerto y el otro que había enloquecido de la noche a la mañana. Al menos la comida era buena y la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a atender fracturas, mutilaciones pequeñas o intoxicaciones.

Ser un cazador no estaba funcionando como una tarea fácil, y cada vez que despertaba lo hacía con ganas de regresar a casa de una vez.

Dejó el traje a la entrada de la sala y buscó a Kurapika temiendo no encontrarlo, había superado el tiempo de estadía en una planta distinta a la que le correspondía y probablemente ya se hubiese ido. Quería alcanzar a despedirse ya que realmente no sabía si podría volver a verlo...vivo.

Pero ahí estaba, inconsciente sobre la cama, con el cabello desordenado sobre la frente y una postura que le hablaba de lo cansado que estaba todo el tiempo. No había signos de haberse acomodado, simplemente se había desmayado por falta de energía. La verdad no sabía cómo afrontarlo, lo que estaba viviendo era demasiado intenso y único, no era quién para decirle que se detuviera o que dejara de hacer el trabajo que tenía en sus manos, además, era más probable que Kurapika se enojara con él antes que lo escuchara.

De momento solo le quedaba observar y orar para regresar a casa ambos sanos y salvos.

-jefa-dijo al teléfono desde la salita de atención-necesito pedirle un favor

-¿de qué trata?-preguntó Cheadle un poco intrigada. Leorio no era de los que pedían favores a cambio de su trabajo bien hecho

-quiero que autorice una estadía fuera de planta

-¿para quién?

Leorio suspiró nervioso. Ella lo sabía todo, era la única persona con la que podía hablar y descansar juntos del oficio que a veces odiaban, y quien con solo una mirada había descubierto lo que ocurría en el corazón de su médico más joven.

-quiero que _él_ descanse un poco más-contestó Leorio en voz baja y rota-extienda un permiso, por favor

-estás poniendo en riesgo todo lo que pasa allá arriba porque quieres darle unas horas de descanso

-usted lo vio, lo necesita

-Leorio…-resopló complicada-firmó un contrato, él sabía los riesgos

-por favor, es todo lo que tengo-insistió aguantando el profundo silencio de Cheadle al otro lado de la línea

-está bien, solo tiene dos horas más. Mandaré un informe a la primera planta diciendo que requirió atención médica de urgencia, tienes que inventarte un reporte

-lo tengo hecho-sonrió emocionado

Cheadle rió.

Leorio se despidió de su jefa agradeciéndole y prometiéndole hasta el cielo por lo amable que era con él. Ahora podría estar un poco más tranquilo, no había conseguido mucho pero era tiempo suficiente para reponer un tanto de energía.

Regresó a su cuarto con una sonrisa de lado a lado, estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía sentir su propio cansancio y depresión. Se sentía pleno, como si hubiese logrado la gran hazaña de su vida, aunque solo estaba feliz de poder tenerlo a su lado un poco más. Ignoraba constantemente la idea de no poder verlo más, no quería oír a su propia mente ideando la posibilidad tan factible de encontrarlo muerto a medio camino o al menos horriblemente herido. No estaba listo para ninguna de las opciones, le temía a la soledad como a nada.

Dejó una taza de leche tibia sobre la mesita de noche y dio un brinco al ver a Kurapika despertar de golpe, temblando y asustado sin saber siquiera dónde estaba. No recordaba que tuviera un sueño tan liviano, mucho menos actitudes tan erráticas como aquellas, quizás el encierro y la presión mental lo estaban superando.

-calma-le dijo nervioso tomándolo de las muñecas para evitar que se levantara casi por inercia-hey, Kurapika

-tengo que…-balbuceó medio dormido intentando luchar contra Leorio

-no, no tienes

-...Wobble…-susurró olvidando la lucha y dejándose caer en el regazo del médico-Leorio

-¿estás despierto?

-un poco-bostezó sin alejarse de él-¿pasó una hora?

-conseguí un permiso, puedes quedarte un rato más

Kurapika asintió volviendo a acurrucarse en la cama y abrazó la almohada intentando dormir un poco más, pero le dolía la cabeza y Leorio andando de un lado a otro a su alrededor lo enervaba y lo obligaba a estar despierto. Y aunque sabía que debía descansar, prefería gastar un poco de sueño a cambio de poder conversar y alivianar el alma.

-¿quieres?-le preguntó Leorio al verlo incorporarse-te hará bien-sonrió ofreciéndole leche y galletas

El rubio sonrió. Amaba lo despreocupado que Leorio era con la vida, sentado junto al escritorio atiborrado de libros y escritos, con una taza repleta de leche y galletas de manzana mirándolo con la misma simpleza con la que lo había enamorado una mañana en York sin siquiera saberlo, lo hacía sentir nuevamente en casa.

-¿no vas a dormir?-preguntó un poco inquieto

-no puedo hasta las diez, pueden necesitarme y debo estar despierto-le explicó Leorio sirviendo otra taza con leche-son dos turnos de trabajo al día, duermo unas cuatro horas-rió-ten

-gracias

-¿te duele la cabeza aún?

-sí, pero es soportable-sonrió conteniendo el ardor de la leche contra sus labios-¿has estado bien?

-dentro de lo que podemos, creo que sí. ¿Crees que lleguemos a tierra firme alguna vez?

-no lo sé, me da un poco de miedo-reconoció observando subir el vapor de la taza

Leorio aguardó en silencio, esperaba cualquier tipo de declaración, pero jamás oír que Kurapika tenía miedo.

-estaremos bien-dijo sentándose a su lado a la orilla de la cama

-¿es peligroso aquí abajo?

-no mucho, es más probable que enloquezca antes que sufra algún ataque inesperado

Kurapika lo miró sonriendo.

-me alegro

-¿y allá arriba?-Leorio bebió un poco de leche esperando expectante la respuesta

-es un poco más complejo y es muy probable que salgas herido, pero no te preocupes-se apresuró a decir-no estoy solo

-¿estarás bien?

-sí, Senritsu y Hanzo están en mi planta, aunque estamos en puestos separados estoy seguro que nos ayudaremos cuando todo explote-sonrió intentando parecer despreocupado

Leorio solo arrugó la nariz sin confiar en sus palabras, sabía cuándo mentía o estaba ocultando detalles importantes.

-no me gusta tu corte de cabello

-¿a qué viene eso?-preguntó Kurapika sonrojado hasta las orejas viendo a Leorio reír a carcajadas frente a él

-solo quería hacerte reír

-¿de verdad no te gusta?-inquirió tocándose el cabello-creí que me hacía ver mejor

-solo bromeaba-sonrió desordenando la melena del chico y jalándolo hacia él para abrazarlo por los hombros

-derrumbaste mi autoestima en menos de un minuto

-te lo tomas muy en serio, Kurapika

-no es lo mismo si lo dices tú-resopló nervioso-pesa un poco más-se dijo en voz baja sorbiendo un poco de leche

-terminaré unos reportes pendientes mientras…

-no-dijo abruptamente dejando caer la taza contra el piso al momento de tomarlo del brazo evitando que Leorio se alejara de él

-Kurapika…

-lo siento, yo…perdón-insistió levantándose para limpiar el desastre que había dejado

De pronto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo apretó su garganta sin motivo aparente.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó el médico hondamente preocupado

-lo siento

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada-sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo-estás muy tenso

-últimamente no he tenido tiempo de usar algo más que la cabeza-tragó grueso quitándose la lágrima rebelde que quería hacerlo parecer un niñito-descansar me entorpece

-no digas tonterías

-es suficiente, regresaré

-claro que no-lo detuvo evitando que saliera corriendo

-no puedo quedarme, déjame ir

-no quiero

-déjame

-Leorio, no me lo hagas más difícil, déjame

-¿y si no vuelvo a verte?

-¿de qué estás hablando? No voy a morir

-¿cómo estás tan seguro? Solo mírate, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie y aún ni siquiera has dado tu primera pelea ¿quieres que así me quede tranquilo?

-no te interesa

-sabes que me interesa, o no estaría aquí impidiendo que salgas corriendo

-no quiero decepcionarte

Leorio suspiró cansado, no podía negarse a la súplica en sus ojos.

Él también tenía miedo.

-no soy como tú-dijo Kurapika conteniendo sus ojos al borde del llanto-no tengo más motivos para vivir, allá afuera no hay una vida que me espere

-eres un estúpido-replicó Leorio tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros-un maldito egoísta

-gracias, había olvidado la horrible persona que soy-susurró irónico con voz temblorosa y labios resecos a causa de la intensa angustia que hacía doler su estómago

-no, no lo eres

-acabas de decir… ¡no juegues conmigo y déjame ir!

-cállate, Kurapika, hablas demasiado

El rubio contuvo la respiración deteniendo su hablar al instante, no sabía cómo sentirse.

-eres agotador-exhaló Leorio apoyando la cabeza contra la pared-y olvidas que me tienes a mí, ¿necesitas alguien que te espere allá afuera? Yo voy a estar, siempre… y Gon, y Killua-agregó nervioso-¿no lo entiendes?-susurró tomándolo de la mejilla para verlo a los ojos

-¿qué es lo que debo entender? Eres tú el que habla en exceso-replicó con la voz quebrada

-me haces daño

-no es cierto, Leorio, te protejo-afirmó arrepentido de la lágrima que resbaló desde sus pestañas hasta las manos del chico en sus mejillas

-¿de qué? ¿De ti? ¿Podrás evitar que no me desespere cuando esté aquí abajo sin saber cómo estás? ¿Cómo harás que no quiera morir si me duermo pensando en lo que te espera allá arriba?

-yo lo decidí, no tienes que sentirte responsable, ahora déjame ir, por favor

-no puedo…-susurró soltando el dolor en su garganta tras un sollozo-no me pidas lo imposible

-estaré bien, lo prometo…-dijo respirando hondo y con fuerza, no quería derrumbarse por completo frente a él-pero tienes que quedarte aquí, Leorio, estarás a salvo cuando te necesite y podrás ayudarme ¿está bien? Es nuestro plan

-te quiero…y necesito que lo sepas o voy a morir-susurró con voz desgarrada-eres todo lo que tengo, no quiero perderte, Kurapika sabes que es así, desde siempre ha sido de este modo, quédate

Kurapika movió sus labios como si quisiera interpretar lo que acababa de oír o quizás solo fue la réplica de su inconsciente respondiendo lo que tanto deseaba gritar. Apenas podía contener el arrepentimiento, la furia y la impotencia que sentía al creer que había tomado el camino equivocado, y lo que más le dolía: había arrastrado a Leorio con él hacia el infierno de sus malas decisiones obligándolo a cargar con él todo el peso de su vida miserable.

No había vuelta atrás.

-perdóname…-susurró dejándose atrapar por el beso de Leorio que lo empujó contra la pared aferrándose a él con fuerza y exhalando en su beso toda la impotencia que le provocaba

-estás enfermo-susurró el médico tomándolo de las mejillas y mordió el labio inferior de Kurapika apegándose a él como si quisiera hacerlo parte de su propia piel

-me haces daño…-respondió enajenado y perdido entre la pena y el nerviosismo

Lo rodeó por el cuello alzándose en punta de pies para alcanzar su boca y hundió sus manos en el cabello de Leorio envolviendose en un beso desesperado, torpe y asfixiado que tardó años en llegar. Desde el primer instante que lo vio despreocupado en el barco camino al exámen, siendo amable con Gon y un cretino con el resto del mundo, desde siempre adoró su sonrisa y su infinito afán de protegerlo, no podía seguir negándose al deseo que lo hería profundamente cada noche y cada despertar, lo quería con toda la fuerza que su lastimado corazón podía ofrecer y no estaba dispuesto a perder la única oportunidad que el destino le entregaba.

Leorio jaló el nudo de su corbata y recorrió con besos su cuello respirando su fresco aroma a kuruta indómito y lo sostuvo con fuerza buscando con manos ágiles los botones de su camisa blanca que no le acentuaba nada bien, sin ella estaría mejor, pero Kurapika lo detuvo y lo besó hondamente en la boca sintiendo las manos inexpertas del rubio buscar el broche de su traje blanco.

Sonrió nervioso sin saber cómo proceder, Kurapika no era una de las tantas mujeres con las que se había acostado en los últimos años, ni siquiera era una mujer ¿cómo se suponía que iba a terminar todo aquello? aunque no importaba demasiado si ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad. Kurapika era todo lo que deseaba, él y únicamente él.

Se quitó con rapidez la camisa del traje y saboreó con pasión la lengua intrépida del rubio mordiendo sus labios con suavidad y conteniendo el instinto salvaje que poco a poco se elevaba entre sus piernas. Quería desgarrarlo con sus manos, oírlo suspirar su nombre y hacerlo explotar, todo aquello que había soñado alguna vez antes de darse cuenta que no era capaz de vivir con su ausencia y que su único deseo era verlo regresar sano y salvo para protegerlo y hacerlo feliz. Su imagen frágil le pareció tan exquisita la primera vez que lo vio, mas, no era su rostro angelical ni sus ojos celestes lo que lo tenía al borde de la locura, era algo más, su calidez y sonrisa bondadosa le llenaban el estómago de mariposas, y aunque estaba seguro que luego de York solo extrañaba sus rabietas y falta de humor, despertó un día suspirando su nombre al alba y sabiendo que lo adoraba, que no había nada en el mundo que desearía más como verlo sonreír otra vez para él.

Kurapika soltó un ronroneo cuando Leorio pateó la puerta de la pequeña habitación y lo abrazó por la cintura llevándolo consigo hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama y acorralándolo bajo su cuerpo, no quería desprenderse de sus besos, no ahora que lo tenía al fin para él y sin resguardo, quería gritarle a la cara que lo amaba y que su existencia era la fuente de maná que lo hacía vivir.

Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza seguía latente y un peligroso temblor subió por su abdomen haciendo contraer su cuerpo con dolor.

Era suficiente.

-tienes que dormir-dijo Leorio quitándole el cabello del rostro y sonriéndole con la respiración entrecortada-Kurapika…-susurró su nombre perdiéndose en la mirada celeste del chico que no dejaba de contemplarlo con lejanía desde su melena alborotada y su tibia piel bajo la camisa a medio abotonar

-eres tú el enfermo-recriminó Kurapika cerrando los ojos y ocultándose bajo su flequillo

Leorio se dejó caer junto a él en la cama y suspiró mirando el techo con los ojos llorosos, inconscientemente buscó la mano del chico y la sostuvo con fuerza oyéndolo respirar desacompasado con fuerza a su lado.

Lloraba.

Lo buscó nuevamente y secó sus lágrimas con besos y caricias. Verlo infeliz era la única pesadilla que lo perseguía y su llanto silencioso le partía el corazón.

-vamos a sobrevivir-le aseguró sonriendo y tomó su boca depositando esta vez un beso tierno y tranquilo que revivió el alma de Kurapika-confía en mí

Kurapika asintió buscando refugio en su pecho y descansó junto al corazón de Leorio cayendo pronto en un sueño profundo mientras las manos del médico acariciaban su cabello infundiendole tranquilidad, era tal el poder del chico que creyó estar en un lugar lejano, donde no existía Guerra de Sucesión alguna ni Ojos Rojos que recuperar, se sentía como un niño inundado de paz durmiendo sobre un campo de margaritas bajo el cálido sol de primavera, ese campo era Leorio y deseaba despertar siempre allí, en su único hogar.

 **FIN.**


End file.
